Just a bit of randomnes
by newdog14
Summary: Chap.1-Immpossible puzzles: Basicly Robin trolling. Chap.2-Hobbits: The team has a movie night, and this is what happens. All chapters are based off stuff my friends have said or done.
1. Immpossible Puzzles

**A/N So me and my friends were talking in Geometry one day, and the conversation started normal enough (they always do) but then we started talking about puzzles and riddles, however when my friend Keenan gave us this puzzle, I was inspired and decided to write this. Placed during Terrors.**

"I can't believe they left us behind!" Wally said.

Robin rolled his eyes and went back to hacking the pentagon.

"Why are you sad about _not_ going to jail?" Artemis asked, not looking up from her book.

"You mean you're not the least bit offended to be left behind? Again?" Wally shouted at her, "Besides, there's nothing to do here and I'm bored."

"Do a puzzle," Robin said, just wanting him to shut up so he could focus.

"Puzzles are more boring than doing nothing!" Wally said, "How could you even suggest such a thing?"

"You only think puzzles are boring because you can't solve them," Artemis quipped.

Wally glared at her, "I can solve any puzzle," he said.

"Wanna bet?" she asked, putting her book down, "I bet I could stump you without even trying."

"You're on!" Wally said

Artemis smirked, "You are a bus driver. At the first stop on your route, 3 people get on. At the second stop, 5 people get on and 1 person gets off. At the third, 8 get on and 5 get off. At the fourth, 10 get on and no one gets off. Fifth, 8 get on 9 get off. Sixth stop, none on 1 off. Seventh stop, 3 on 2 off. At the eighth stop 3 get on, 10 get off. Ninth stop, 5 on none off. Tenth stop, 4 on, 2 off. What color are the driver's eyes?"

Wally opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?" he shouted, "You never said anything about colors!"

"True but I said that _you _were the bus driver," Artemis said, "I should have known you wouldn't know the color of your own eyes."

"Whatever," Wally scoffed, "but you still cheated, that wasn't a puzzle."

"The bet was that I could stump you," she snapped back at him, "It didn't have to be a puzzle."

Wally was about to reply when Robin cut him off, "Will you two stop arguing for three seconds? I can barely here myself think!" The two turned to glare at Robin.

"Not until she admits she cheated!" Wally said at the exact same time Artemis shouted, "Shut up and mind your own business!"

"Don't yell at him!" Wally shouted at her.

Robin rubbed his temples as the two continued their argument, secretly hacking the pentagon was hard enough, the last thing he needed was them trying to kill each other in the background. Then he had a brilliant idea.

"Hey guys," he said, "I know how you can settle this."

"How?" they asked, Artemis had twisted Wally's behind him but she released him at Robin's interruption.

"Well I was thinking you could both try to solve a hard puzzle, whoever solves it first wins," he said.

"What's the puzzle?" Artemis asked, skeptical.

"It's easy," Robin said, trying to keep the smirk off his face, "All you have to do is connect three houses to three utilities without crossing the pipes or going through one of the houses. But other than that you can do whatever you want."

"Why should we accept?" Artemis asked, "I could just beat him up."

Robin looked thoughtful, he already knew what to tell them, but they didn't need to know that.

"I'll tell whoever solves it first my secret identity," he said.

"I'm in," Wally said.

"Alright," Artemis said, she had nothing to lose so why not?

"Great!" Robin said.

He grabbed two pieces of paper and started drawing up his puzzle, it looked like this:

1 2 3

W E G

"So all we have to do is connect each number to all three of the letters, without crossing lines or going through one of them?" Wally asked, Robin nodded, "Piece of cake."

"Let me know when you're ready for me to check them," Robin said, "You can try as many times as you like. Good luck."

His teammates set to work on the puzzle, and Robin smiled to himself.

'That should keep them busy for a while.'

***2 Hours Later***

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Wally shouted.

"I never thought I'd say this, but you're right Wally," Artemis said, she flinched at her own words and waited for the apocalypse to start. It didn't.

"You guys giving up already?" Robin asked his sudden appearance caused Wally to jump.

"Dude!" he said, "Stop doing that! You're going to give a heart attack!"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Look, we've been at this for hours, and this is impossible."

"Exactly," Robin smirked.

"You knew we couldn't solve it from the beginning! That's why you offered to tell us your name," Wally said. Robin nodded.

"But, why?" Artemis asked.

"To get you to stop arguing and just shut up!" he said, "You two pick a fight over everything!"

"So you wasted two hours of our lives just so we would be quiet?" Artemis asked her voice deadly clam.

Robin looked at his friends faces; they looked about ready to pound his face in. He started backing away.

"Look over there!" he pointed behind them, they turned around to look at what he was pointing at, but there was nothing. They turned back to Robin, but he was gone.

"He tricked us," Wally said.

"And we fell for it, hook line and sinker," Artemis said.

They heard an evil cackle, but because of the caves acoustics they couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from.

"I'm gonna kill him," Wally muttered.

**A/N I know, I know, I should be working on one of my other stories, but I just couldn't resist writing this, it just seemed to much like something Robin would do to torment his friends. This is based entirely off my friends' actions…and me accidentally tricking two of them into thinking there actually is an answer. But that wasn't my fault! See my friend Elly said her brother solved, so I told them. I have no idea if you actually can solve this or not, and if you'd like to try be my guest. Any way, if you guys like this, I might continue it. My friends have lots of weird conversations I could turn into fanfics, it helps that one (Keenan) is a Mathlete and the other (Quinn) is a total science geek. So REVIEW and if you want, I'll write another.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not YJ, not the characters, not even the puzzle! I'm just the person who turned it into a fanfic. **


	2. Hobbits

**A/N So I **_**was**_** going to just leave this as it was, but then my friend Marisa said something so ridiculous, I just couldn't help but put it in a fic. So I hope you laugh and this is from Wally's point of view. REVIEW!**

It was movie night at the cave and everyone had brought a movie to the cave, Artemis had brought 'The Notebook' Why? Probably just to torture me with, she was evil like that. One time she put hot sauce in the milk, and then refused to give me water, I got her back by putting gum in her- wait that is way of topic, I'm supposed to be telling you about the team's first movie night. M'gann brought 'Cinderella', said it was 'an Earth classic that everyone should see', Superboy brought 'The A-Team', Uncle Barry took me to see that when it came out, there were a bunch of explosions and a crazy guy so it was pretty cool. I brought the first 'Transformers' movie, it pretty much sucked but Megan Fox was really, really, really hot so it was okay. Kaldur brought some movie called 'Gunless' it was a western, but he said it was really funny. And Robin brought 'Lord of the rings: The fellowship of the ring' I'd never actually seen a Lord of the rings movie, but I'd read the books and those were pretty good.

"So what should we watch first?" M'gann asked.

"We watched my movie last last week," Robin said, "So we should watch it first this time."

Everyone nodded their agreement; Robin went to set up the movie and I ran into the kitchen to make popcorn.

When that was done we all settled done in front of the TV to watch the movie, it was then that I noticed a crucial detail about the book that the movie had gotten wrong.

"Are those supposed to be hobbits?" I asked.

"What do you mean 'supposed to be'?" Artemis asked.

"Well in the book they were rabbits with faces," I told her, "But I guess you never read the books."

Both Robin and Artemis burst out laughing, I raised an eyebrow.

"You… thought… they were…..rabbits…" Robin said between laughs.

"Oh man that is rich," Artemis said, wiping a tear from her eye.

That's when it hit me, "You mean they weren't rabbits?"

They only laughed harder.

**A/N Kinda short but so was our conversation, and yes she actually thought hobbits were rabbits with faces.**


End file.
